As display technologies become sophisticated and the displays are widely used, manufacturing displays efficiently in large batches has become an important means for manufacturers to gain a competitive edge in the market.
Liquid crystal modules of thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) currently available require use of a circuit board (i.e., a chip on board (COB)). Corresponding signals are converted by this circuit board and then outputted to a liquid crystal panel so as to drive the liquid crystal panel to display a desired image.
Specifically, a liquid crystal module in the prior art comprises a backplate, a circuit board and a circuit board cover-plate. The backplate is made of a metal material, the circuit board is fixed on the backplate, and the circuit board cover-plate is fixed to the backplate by bolts.
When it is necessary to carry out defect detection and corresponding electrical inspections (e.g., to detect tone defects or abnormal displaying conditions) on the liquid crystal module, the circuit board cover-plate must be opened firstly. However, opening the circuit board cover-plate requires use of a screwdriver to remove the bolts one by one before the defect detection and the corresponding electrical inspections can be carried out.
Accordingly, because the circuit board cover-plate is fixed to the backplate by bolts in the prior art, the process of carrying out defect detection and corresponding electrical inspections on the liquid crystal module is very complex, inefficient and time-consuming, which considerably degrades the production efficiency of the displays and the liquid crystal modules thereof.